Popsicle
by tsunasena
Summary: Popsicle memang makanan biasa. Tapi tidak untuk seorang Gokudera Hayato


OMG. Author baru inget Gokudera ulang tahun pas tanggal 9 September siang /nyemplung ke kolam/. Author berusaha semampu mungkin membuat fic yang lebih baik, walaupun banyak yang mempertanyakannya. Fic singkat entah _drabble _atau hanya fic biasa. _Otanjoubi omedetou, _Haya-chan.

Jangan bom Author gara-gara tidak memberikanmu hadiah.

Maaf untuk AkaiHouseki karena Author tidak segera membayar utang fic (_ _) Kalau dia baca muohohoho

Disclaimer: KHR punyanya Amano Akira

Warning: Content of BL, EYD tidak disempurnakan, OOC, and typo.

.

* * *

.

Bugh!

Satu lagi orang yang ambruk akibat tinju Gokudera. Gokudera Hayato, berandalan kelas kakap yang hobinya cuma berantem tiap hari, tapi mendapat _ranking _di kelas. Tahu kok, ajaib kan? Gokudera menatap orang-orang yang meringis kesakitan seperti ulat dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Mereka lemah.

Gokudera bosan dengan kegiatannya. Menang dalam waktu 5 menit melawan 10 orang. Belum pernah kalah atau seri. Selalu menang. KO. Gokudera meninggalkan mereka tanpa mempedulikan seruan mereka untuk mengulang acara berantemnya sekali lagi.

Hasilnya selalu sama. Tidak akan berubah. Terlalu mudah untuk menebaknya.

Gokudera berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang kelasnya. Tidak mempedulikan siswa-siswa yang baru pulang memperhatikannya. Siapa yang tidak memperhatikan kalau wajahmu babak belur seperti itu?

Grak!

Gokudera menatap sekeliling kelas. Semua siswa sudah pulang. Hanya tersisa dua buah tas yang terletak di meja dekat jendela paling belakang dan di sebelah mejanya. Tas yang di meja dekat jendela paling belakang memang tas dia. Tapi, yang di sebelahnya lagi

Tas Yamamoto. Selalu.

Mereka berdua selalu meninggalkan kelas paling terakhir. Entah mengapa, Gokudera refleks melakukan hal seperti itu. Gokudera tidak langsung pulang, dia duduk dibangkunya, menatap lapangan _baseball _yang sedang dipakai berlatih. Menunggu Yamamoto.

Rutinitas yang selalu Gokudera lakukan setiap hari. Tidak tahu sejak kapan, yang pasti, seperti yang Author bilang, Gokudera refleks melakukan hal seperti ini. Gokudera menatap jam dinding kelasnya.

Pukul 16.59

Sebentar lagi latihan Yamamoto selesai dan mereka akan pulang. Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu Gokudera setiap hari. Walaupun lewat pengakuan secara tidak langsung. Gokudera beruntung acara berantemnya selesai dengan cepat. Kalau tidak, nanti Yamamoto yang akan menunggunya sampai selesai berantem.

Intinya, Gokudera berantem hanya untuk menunggu Yamamoto selesai latihan _baseball._

"Yo, Haya-chan~" panggil Yamamoto riang yang masih memakai seragam _baseball_nya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku Haya-chan!" teriak Gokudera. Pipinya merah merona. Bukannya tidak suka dengan panggilan itu, hanya saja Gokudera masih belum terbiasa.

"Tapi kan itu panggilan sayangku," Yamamoto menggembungkan pipinya. Lucu deh.

"Tch, berisik. Sekarang kau bereskan barangmu. Cepat!" perintah Gokudera sambil meninggalkan kelas. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona.

Yamamoto segera membereskan barangnya. Tak mau waktu terbuang dengan sia-sia. Apalagi Yamamoto sudah membuat Gokudera menunggu. Lagi. Setelah selesai membereskan barangnya, Yamamoto langsung keluar kelas. Tak sabar untuk pulang bersama _uke _tercintanya.

.

* * *

.

"Ne, Haya-chan, wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Gokudera ketus.

"Wajahmu jadi tidak cantik lagi kalau babak belur seperti itu," ucap Yamamoto.

Bletak!

Satu jitakan berhasil mendarat dikepala Yamamoto. Yamamoto langsung meringis kesakitan akibat jitakan yang super duper keras. Laki-laki mana sih yang gak kesel kalau dibilang cantik?

"Bhuuu, sifat _tsundere_nya keluar lagi," keluh Yamamoto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Che. Cerewet sekali," gerutu Gokudera.

_Mood _Gokudera yang berubah drastis. Akibatnya, Gokudera langsung meninggalkan Yamamoto. Memang Gokudera seneng pulang bareng _seme_nya, tapi Gokudera terlanjur _badmood _gara-gara kata 'cantik' yang dilontarkan Yamamoto.

Gokudera terus berjalan, menuju rumahya. Tidak peduli dengan Yamamoto yang jauh tertinggal dibelakang. _Mood_nya benar-benar diambang batas. Tiba-tiba langkah Gokudera terhenti karena ada sensasi dingin yang menyerang pipi kanannya. Dengan cepat Gokudera menengok.

Gokudera melihat Yamamoto.

"Haya-chan, kau marah?" tanya Yamamoto khawatir.

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik Gokudera.

"Maaf," Yamamoto mengucapkan kata itu dengan tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sebuah _popsicle._

"_Popsicle?_"

"Bisa membuatmu tersenyum lagi," ujar Yamamoto.

"Kata siapa?"

"Kata aku," jawab Yamamoto kelewat polos.

Astagah.

Gokudera langsung membuka bungkus _popsicle _dan memakannya. Rasa susu. Gokudera memang tidak suka susu tapi untuk _milk popsicle _punya pengecualian resmi dari Gokudera. Gokudera sedikit tersenyum karena senang bisa memakan _popsicle _kesukannya.

Yamamoto pun ikut tersenyum karena melihat senyuman Gokudera. Yamamoto mengikuti Gokudera, membuka bungkus _popsicle _dan memakannya. Rasanya sama. _Milk popsicle. _Yamamoto lalu menggenggam tangan Gokudera. Alhasil, wajah Gokudera pun memerah.

Yamamoto memang hanya memberikan _popsicle, _tapi Gokudera menganggapnya lebih dari sebuah _popsicle. Milk popsicle. Their popsicle._

__Hanya _popsicle _yang bisa membuat mereka makan sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

_._

* * *

_._

"Hayato, dibibirmu ada sisa _popsicle,_"

"Mana?"

Cup

"Sudah aku bersihkan, Haya-chan,"

The End.

.

* * *

.

Berawal dari Kuroko dan Aomine makan _popsicle. No. Big no._ Author tidak nge_ship _pair itu, cuma ide Author melintas waktu melihat Aomine yang kedinginan gara-gara Kuroko masukin _popsicle_nya ke baju Aomine.

Aneh ya? Author lagi dikejar _deadline _matematika.

Terima kasih bagi para readers yang sudah membaca fic Author yang sangat tidak memuaskan ini. Semoga Amano-sensei tidak mengeluarkan undang-undang yang isinya melarang Author membuat fic tentang KHR.

Tekan tombol back sebelum review (_ _)


End file.
